


still beautiful. still dean winchester.

by isaacsnfld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cas’ POV, Dean Winchester Needs Therapy, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacsnfld/pseuds/isaacsnfld
Summary: how does castiel see dean? through his eyes, dean is the most beautiful being he’s ever seen.——-This is a poem I wrote for class, the prompt was to write down 10 beautiful words and 10 ugly ones— then one thing led to another and oops, it’s destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	still beautiful. still dean winchester.

When he looks in the mirror, 

He sees a man of grotesque nature. 

The palms of his past lovers', 

They are burned into his skin. 

The scars of his many battles, 

The rips and slices of his solitude. 

He sees a rancid man. 

The one who he thinks corrupted me. 

He sees everything but the idyllic person that stands in front of me. 

He will never hear his own symphony as he drowns in the noise. 

He will never understand that my first words to him were more than just a shrill, 

I cried out to him because he was the brightest soul I ever saw. 

I saved him but he was the one to save me too. 

He taught me there is more in seeking serendipity than the next calamity. 

He saw my desires and did not question. 

He listened to my rather mediocre attempts at flirting. 

Here, right now I hold him in the mirror. 

And he smiles. 

His voice is hoarse, 

The morning shines on us through the window, 

He basks in the golden light, 

He is euphoric.

And he is ineffable.


End file.
